<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me out on a date by hddrafts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583354">take me out on a date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hddrafts/pseuds/hddrafts'>hddrafts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misinterpretations, Soonhoon - Freeform, blind dates, did not proofread!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hddrafts/pseuds/hddrafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung just wants to date, and jihoon may reconsider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me out on a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um, hi? this is my first work, so idk how this will turn out. this was written out of pure boredom over the past few months, so i’m sorry if it’s not of good quality. anw, if you want to, just read on. i’d like to say sorry in advance for all the errors. constructive criticisms are welcome :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">college is the point where you wouldn’t have enough time to date, they say; and soonyoung thinks otherwise. his mantra was: why would you waste your time purely on academics when you can go off and date as a breather? hence, his weekly trip to blind dates. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">today isn’t any different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“going out?” seungcheol, his roommate and friend who just got back from his ‘babe time’, asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i believe my outfit gives my intentions off,” soonyoung shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is it one of your dates-that-jihoon-sets-my-sorry-ass-up-for-that-always-end-meaningless again?” the older teased. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and if it comes out good for my ‘sorry ass’ this time?” soonyoung challenged, clearly not amused by the older.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“prove it,” the other shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, i will, as long as our week-worth dinner’s on you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure,” seungcheol smirked, “but if it comes out indifferent, you have to grant a wish of mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung rolled his eyes, “you seem so confident, it’s ticking me off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you should be ticked off,” seungcheol chuckled, “anyway, you should get going or your date might leave you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung’s face fell in horror as he realized how long seungcheol has held him back, “shit, gotta get going!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the place jihoon told him, where soonyoung and his date will meet, isn’t that far from their apartment. it was a newly opened cafeteria known for its top tier pastries that soonyoung thinks jihoon would love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he arrived ten minutes earlier than their agreed time. he took a seat on a table for two by the window so he’ll be easily spotted by the guy he’s seeing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">before he engages himself with a long ass introducing session with his date, he opted to ask jihoon just a bit about who he’s meeting for the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: jihoonie~ </span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: ?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">   s: aren’t you gonna ask how i’m doing right now? :&lt;</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: you’re never nervous, so i think you’ll be fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: who am i meeting for today?</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: a friend of a classmate of mine from a class.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: his name is..?</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: ask him that yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung unconsciously pouted at jihoon’s response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: i want to be prepared, at least. :&lt;</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: you’ve been doing the exact same thing for more than a month now. why are you suddenly so invested? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: i want this to work :&lt;</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: not my problem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">s: i had a bet with cheol :&lt;</span>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">j: you do you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">    s: come on~ i really want this to work :&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">at that, jihoon stopped replying. soonyoung moped at how jihoon decided to dismiss him when he’s serious about his intentions. his sulking, however, was cut off when he heard an unfamiliar voice from his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you perhaps jihoon’s friend?” the voice asked. soonyoung unconsciously rolled his eyes upon hearing the word friend. thank the universe for mr. unknown guy facing his back and not seeing his being snarky at the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung turned to face the guy, and oh wow, he’s... pretty decent. yeah, decent. that’s the most he could think of to compliment him. well, he’s not jihoon anyway, so why bother? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah,” soonyoung replied with a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“cool, pleasure to meet you!” the guy beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“likewise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just like typical blind dates, they went on with their getting-to-know-each-other agenda; table filled with tall glasses of drinks and plates of pastries they can munch on while talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... so,” the guy started, “what course are you taking?” he asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung, with his mouth already slightly parted to reply, was cut off by the guy not long after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“b-by the way, i’m jun. i’m from the economics department,” he chuckled, “can’t believe i would actually forget introducing myself after seeing someone as ethereal as you,” jun winked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">was that a punch line? soonyoung wanted to roll his eyes. though, as he’s nice (and also eager to win the bet he and seungcheol made), he endured the urge and tried to laugh as genuine as he could get. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“soonyoung. and to answer your question, i’m a performing arts student,” he proudly answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wow, really, wow. i’ve always wanted to be one! unfortunately though, i had to pursue something my family thinks is more practical,” jun shrugged. soonyoung softened at that. he could never imagine himself studying something he didn’t fully liked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that must suck...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it does,” jun laughed. silence, then, dominated their table. a little desperate to save the conversation for that damn bet, soonyoung tried to think of anything to talk about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“the pastries here are good, aren’t they?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jun nodded with no hesitation, “they are. certainly some good bunch to treat yourself to when craving for something light and sweet.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung hummed in agreement, “i’m pretty sure jihoonie would love to taste them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... uh... yeah, i guess?” jun responded, “anyway, uh, do you happen to play games?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m more of an outdoor activities person. though, jihoon has taught me some. he is just that great at games.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s nice to hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you should definitely ask him some other time!” soonyoung beamed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“will do,” jun simply replied, offering the other boy a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the cafe date went on for hours. both of them not realizing how fast the time flew by. soonyoung can say that jun was such a fun person to be with. his previous dates were nothing compared to him. jun had that ideal vibe to him— something soonyoung couldn’t deny. all in all, he’s pretty confident that he’ll win the bet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or so he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how was the nth date?” seungcheol asked as soon as soonyoung stepped foot in their pad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung, with much self-confidence, answered, “i’m telling you cheol, this is gonna work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh... that’s nice to hear!” seungcheol replied, not seemingly minding whether he’ll lose the bet or not. “then i assume you got his number.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what shit?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shit-i-forgot-to-ask-him-his-number kind of shit,” soonyoung said, horror dawning on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you can always ask jihoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“right! oh my gosh, seungcheol, are you for real and actually helping me with my love life?!” soonyoung exclaimed in disbelief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i just want you to suffer with me, with being in love, i mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung rolled his eyes, “i hope jeonghan could hear you right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not long after, seungcheol received a call that he was quick to answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, he’s here... perhaps his phone is dead... uh, huh... yeah, give me a second...” soonyoung heard seungcheol say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungcheol offered his phone to soonyoung, “it’s jihoon,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung expected the guy from the other line to sound serious, only to be greeted with a fit of laughter. “never thought just me breathing is funny to you, jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“soonyoung, what the fuck?!” jihoon tried to reply before bursting into another fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung pouted at that, “thanks for calling me only to laugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“s-sorry,” jihoon uttered in between snickers, “you’re just too hopeless.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i didn’t do anything?” soonyoung replied in faux offense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon’s laughter only became louder, “exactly. you didn’t do anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung frowned hearing the other on the line, forgetting that jihoon wouldn’t see his frown anyway. “if you’ll only continue laughing, then spare me tonight.” soonyoung replied, unamusedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay, okay,” jihoon chuckled for the last time. “i’m sorry. it’s just that i can’t believe you’d forget asking for jun’s number.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how’d you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he told me when i asked him about how your date today went,” jihoon deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“did he tell you anything particularly good about me being his date?” soonyoung asked, a bit more enthusiastic than he expected he’d sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he said you suck,” jihoon joked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just say you hate me and go,” soonyoung pouted. really, this is just how his friendship with jihoon goes every damn time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, do you actually want to hear that from me?” jihoon, suddenly sounding innocent, asked. soonyoung couldn’t help but coo. even though jihoon is a teasing machine, he takes soonyoung’s sentiments seriously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh please, i’m just kidding,” soonyoung chuckled, “i know you love me~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“in your dreams, kwon.” jihoon said one last time before dropping the call without warning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the next day, soonyoung was greeted by an oh-so-eager seungcheol. when asked about his eagerness, all seungcheol said was he needed to look for more proof that soonyoung’s date yesterday wasn’t a fluke, so he’d be sure his money won’t be spent over something only made possible by luck. soonyoung rolled his eyes at his answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wow, thanks for your doubt,” he sarcastically remarked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i mean, given your history in dating, even the richest would be hesitant on spending their money.” seungcheol shrugs as a matter of fact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay, okay. let’s talk about that when i get back from uni. bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to be frank, soonyoung wasn’t intending to go to campus at such an early hour. he just really didn’t want to see seungcheol getting all worked up on looking for a possible misery he’ll suffer from. if soonyong’s being honest, he didn’t feel like he did good on yesterday’s rendezvous with jun. and what he’s currently hearing isn’t helping at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung was on his way to his first class when he heard a familiar voice coming somewhere around the classroom parallel to his. apparently, and unfortunately, it was jun.soonyoung was not intending to eavesdrop, let alone hide behind the pillar adjacent to the emergeny exit, yet here he is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so... you think you guys clicked?” the guy accompanying jun asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t know, won. he’s okay; soonyoung’s a great guy, really. it’s just that i don’t think he’s really up for a date? you get what i mean?” jun sighed, “he was more on the friend side than... i mean, he seemed like he’s in love with someone he can’t date and only used blind dating to escape it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you so worked up over that?” the won guy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uh... because i don’t want him to date me half-heartedly?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, yeah? or you’re the one in love with someone you can’t get with?” won teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you and your filthy mouth,” jun said as he side-eyed his friend before making his way towards the direction where soonyoung is hiding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">panicking a little (or so he’d like to claim), soonyoung contacted jihoon for his pretense busyness with his phone in case jun spots him. jun and his friend were already getting dangerously near to where he is, yet jihoon hasn’t picked his call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“shit, shit, shit... just this once please, jihoon.” soonyoung mumbles to himself; and good for him because it seemed to work. at the next ring, jihoon finally answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you know i’m in class.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know you’re not! it’s monday, you’re just holed up in your studio again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay? you seem fine from how much of an asshole you are, answering me that way after bothering my peace.” jihoon answered, clearly implying how much he wanted to drop the call at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“look, i’m sorry. i’m just—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“hi soonyoung,” an awfully familiar voice greeted from his side. </span> <em> <span class="s2">fuck this</span> </em> <span class="s1">, soonyoung thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">on the other line, he heard jihoon utter a small ‘oh’, finally grasping the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uh... what are— i mean, how long have you been, um, standing there?” jun asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“n-not that long. why?” soonyoung casually replied, not a trace of panic heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“o-oh, um, nothing. just wanted to know why you’re in such a secluded place,” jun answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ah,” soonyoung scratched the back of his neck, “jihoonie badly wanted to talk to me so i had to stop and indulge to his request.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung heard jihoon faux coughing from the other line but he didn’t mind at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is that so?” jun chuckled slightly, “i guess you’re fine then. anyway, my friend and i will be going now. see you around.” he said before bidding a small good bye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nice save, i’d say.” an all-too-familiar voice commented from behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t you have a class?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why would i bother going to my class when ‘i badly want to talk’ to you?” jihoon mocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon sighed, “seriously, soonyoung, what’s so bad with admitting what you were really doing here in the first place?” he held soonyoung’s wrist from the back to turn him so they’d face each other. he was so eager to give soonyoung a piece of nagging, until he noticed the latter’s eyes turning glassy by the second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what the fuck, soonyoung? are you crying?!” jihoon asked, a bit shaken and panicked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung opened his mouth in an attempt to answer, but chose to not push through and closed it again. he ended up just pouting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“aish!” jihoon exclaimed before dragging soonyoung out of the building. every step that jihoon took made a sound, emphasizing how heavy it was. really, this stomping kid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not long after, the two arrived at the campus’s quadrangle. contrary to his annoyance just a moment earlier, jihoon’s face is plastered with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“did jun do something?” he asked, careful with every word. soonyoung only shook his head as a response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon sighed, “why are you crying, then?” he asked, worry still evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m not! i’m just sad i lost the bet i had with seungcheol,” soonyoung pouted even more. jihoon, on the other hand, was stunned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... i got worried over... what the fuck, soonyoung?” jihoon exclaimed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s a week’s worth of meals, ji, a week!” soonyoung justified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i can buy you a month’s worth though!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but would you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uh... no?” soonyoung squinted his eyes at jihoon in faux annoyance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon only rolled his eyes at his friend, “but seriously, what happened? i know you’re petty, but not this much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t know if you’re complimenting me or what,” soonyoung side-eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“take it however you please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung took a deep breath before burying his face on his palms, “i was just really hoping it worked this time, considering how jun and i got along. makes me wonder if there really is something wrong with me...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">jihoon frowned at that. </span> <span class="s2"><em>how could soonyoung say something like that? is he being for real?</em> </span> <span class="s1">he thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey, soons, look at me,” coaxed jihoon. soonyoung gloomily raised his head, trying his best not to meet jihoon’s piercing gaze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon cupped soonyoung’s cheeks, leaving the latter with no choice but to look directly into his eyes. “there’s nothing wrong with you. well, perhaps, you’re not their type, but it doesn’t matter. if someone truly loves you, they won’t leave you no matter what. you are you, and if they can’t accept that, then it’s their loss. you’re kwon soonyoung for damn’s sake! they’re missing out a heck lot just by not dating you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung’s lips once again formed into a pout. really, he’s trying his best to stop himself from crying at how sweet jihoon’s words were. jihoon only gave him a small, assuring smile. very typical of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you think i’m worth dating?” soonyoung asked, slight sadness still plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i do; and i think others do too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why not date me, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon gasped so sharply he almost choked on air, “p-pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why... why won’t people date me? why not date me?” soonyoung asked, this time more seriously. jihoon’s face slightly started heating up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i... i-i,” jihoon nervously chuckled, “i d-don’t think i have the answer for that... y-you should definitely ask your former dates about t-that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if jihoon saw the obvious grimace on soonyoung’s face, he chose not to press on it further. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... yeah, you’re right. i think i should ask them. thanks,” soonyoung said, offering a half-assed smile. he wanted to fully hide his disappointment, but he really wasn’t expecting jihoon to be that dumb to misunderstand his question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it is already past six o’clock when soonyoung arrived in his shared dorm with seungcheol. the older is already home, taking his sweet time relaxing on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you won,” soonyoung uttered, taking the other by surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i won what?” seungcheol asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“the bet,” soonyoung supplied, defeat obvious in his tone. seungcheol snapped up from where he was lying to face soonyoung.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wait... i thought it went well?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i thought so, too. well, it didn’t,” soonyoung shrugged, stating the matter of fact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungcheol only stared at the younger, “then..? i won’t treat you to dinner for a week?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ahuh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and you’ll grant my wish?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung rolled his eyes at that, “unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">seungcheol didn’t say anything anymore. he only beamed at soonyoung in excitement. </span> <em> <span class="s2">creepy</span> </em> <span class="s1">, soonyoung thought to himself.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what is that wish of yours anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hmm... it’s not something hard, i would say. you’ll seriously enjoy it,” seungcheol said while wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, c’mon, spill it already!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">seungcheol smirked, “you’re going to a blind date.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the day of the blind date came; and soonyoung’s nervous for some reason, he can’t point it out. there’s something odd by the way seungcheol’s super excited with this particular date he’ll meet today. it’s suspicious given that seungcheol always bashed soonyoung when it came to these.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you suddenly so supportive of my blind dating?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“because i know the person? we’re literally friends? and you’ll definitely </span> <span class="s2">love</span> <span class="s1"> him?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung furrowed his brows, “how can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i just know it!” seungcheol smirked, “just wait and see for yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung finished styling his hair (as per seungcheol’s request). this date surely is a hundred steps extra compared to his previous ones. seungcheol made him wear something decent, even asking help from jeonghan to come up with a pleasing outfit for the day. well, to give where the credit is due, the fashion tastes of the two surely are better than his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung looked at his reflection on the mirror in front of him. he looks, well, different in a nice way. his hair is slicked back, with just a few strands of his bangs hanging on his forehead. he’s wearing a simple white shirt under a denim jacket, along with black ripped jeans and a pair of comfy sneakers. it’s definitely way boyfriend-ish than his usual oversized sweater and denim jeans get-up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you look decent enough,” seungcheol commented from behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now, off you go. you definitely wouldn’t want to make your date wait.” seungcheol commanded, shooing soonyoung towards the main door of their apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">soonyoung only groaned in annoyance and followed whatever the older was saying. </span> <em> <span class="s2">seriously, who the heck is my blind date going to be? seungcheol seemed so worked up about this</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>.</em> soonyoung thought.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the cafe where soonyoung and his date would meet is only a few blocks away from their apartment. it’s also a place where soonyoung and his friends frequent to. his walk to the cafe was pleasant, though, there’s this slight nervousness still sitting inside his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when he arrived, the first thing he did was look for a booth to sit in while waiting for his date. all was usual, until he saw a familiar stature. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jihoon?” he called out in a mutter. the person moved his head to his direction, revealing his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“soonyoung? what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, what are you doing here?” soonyoung questioned back. it’s definitely so not jihoon to go to someplace on a weekend, let alone without company.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon only squinted his eyes at the other, almost hinting not to talk to him any further. soonyoung didn’t mind though and just took the seat in front of jihoon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i came here for a blind date seungcheol set me up in. you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon let out an exasperated sigh, “jeonghan just read something off of my lyric-writing book and he just used it to blackmail me into dating his friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wow, it must be something you seriously don’t want others to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it is,” jihoon confirmed, “now that i mentioned it, where the heck is that date of mine? the only thing jeonghan told me about that person is that they’re friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung furrowed his brows, “that’s literally the same thing seungcheol told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon grimaced at that, “what?” soonyoung asked. jihoon only rolled his eyes and displayed a poker face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">soonyoung wondered what’s wrong with jihoon. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>he’s being weird</em> </span> <span class="s1">, he thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“can you please fill me in?” soonyoung requested, but jihoon didn’t even bother to move one bit. the only thing soonyoung was able to do was swallow the moment he realized the whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh, shit...” soonyoung cursed a little louder than he expected it to come out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes. oh, shit.” jihoon reiterates, “those scumbags.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how sneaky.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i swear i’m gonna strangle jeonghan when i get home,” jihoon muttered. “seriously, this is absurd.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“um... you can, uh, g-go home now if you want. it’s fine with me,” soonyoung said, disappointment laced in his voice quite evidently. jihoon’s expression softened at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t mind,” jihoon shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you don’t mind what?” soonyoung asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“dating you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung’s face heated up to the tips of his ears. he internally cursed at how jihoon has this kind of effect on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i meant, just for today. that is if it’s okay with you,” jihoon added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung beamed at his best friend, “of course it’s okay, more than just okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon rolled his eyes, “geez, you sound like you’ve been waiting for this to happen for so long already.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon chuckled, “oh c’mon, i know you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung shrugged, “you’re never sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon cleared his throat to divert their attention, and raised his hand to usher the waiter to take their orders. both of them settled for just cups of coffees and slices of cheesecakes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so,” jihoon started, “do you usually wear... that to your weekly blind dates?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s my first time, actually. wearing something this decent, i mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon chuckled at soonyoung’s answer, “i figured. it’s so not you looking that neat and fashionable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung jokingly frowned at that, “if only you know how many heads this face of mine turned even in my most ordinary clothes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“geez, quit it. you can’t even make one date of yours last long.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung huffs, “just say it if you have a grudge against me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon falls into leaps of laughter. exaggerated leaps of laughter, if you’d ask soonyoung; but he doesn’t complain nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung takes a forkful serving of cheesecake before speaking, “never have i thought i’d see a day you’ll go on a date.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“things can change, soonyoung. it was just unfortunate i had to do this through jeonghan’s continual blackmailing, and not of my own accord.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“true. it would be better if you willingly went on a date with someone you willingly want to spend the time with.” soonyoung supplied, flashing a smile all while trying to suppress that unpleasant feeling emerging from his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re making it sound as if i don’t like spending now with you...” jihoon commented.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, and settled to busy himself with the cheesecake slice. “what i meant was it would be better if you’re up for a date with someone you’ll potentially get with in the future.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">jihoon only hummed at that. soonyoung saw a glint of sadness? disappointment? on jihoon’s face, but he only shrugged it. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>it’s just my wishful thinking toying with me</em> </span> <span class="s1">, he thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“anyway, let’s just enjoy today, i guess?” soonyoung suggested with a blinding smile, hoping it’ll lift the mood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after the cafe rendezvous, both of them agreed to just stroll around the nearby park. jihoon also wanted to watch the sunset by the river. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">their walk was with complete silence; a comfortable one at that. only the sound of their steps and the background noise from the people around are heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung stopped on a bench where the river is in full view. he figured jihoon would love to stay there to wait for the sunset. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung patted at the area where they can sit, and jihoon almost excitedly took his seat. soonyoung shortly followed and sat beside his best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is this how you usually go on with your dates? i mean, eat at a cafe then stroll around the park?” jihoon asked in attempt to strike a conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t take them to walks. we just eat and talk, that’s it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you mean to tell me this is the first?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung chuckled, “it’s not just you who’s having his first today, jihoonie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i wonder why your former dates left you hanging. i mean, if this is how pleasant of a day they’d get to spend with you, just... why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung abruptly turns his head towards jihoon at that, “wait— are you trying to say that you actually think it’s pleasant to date me?” he asked a bit sounding too hopeful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no— i mean, yeah, sure. take it however you want it to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, i want to hear it from you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay, just this once,” jihoon sighed, “this date with you is nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“really? can you repeat it again?” soonyoung pleaded, continuously blinking his eyes in a weird way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you jerk, don’t let it get to your head! why does it mean so much to you anyway?” jihoon shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t know,” soonyoung shrugged, “perhaps, because it’s you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon rolled his eyes, “but seriously, you should definitely take your next date to a walk like this. they will surely appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“about that...” soonyoung replied, “i don’t think i’ll continue my weekly trip to blind dates anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why?” jihoon questioned almost too surprised to hear it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jun was right. i’m not really up for dating. i just use it as an excuse.” soonyoung sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“excuse for? really, soonyoung, don’t believe everything others say.” jihoon reprimanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“remember that time when i asked you about dating?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon pondered for a second, “i guess? was it before i set you up on your first blind date?” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yup, i asked you if you wanted to date.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung scratched his nape, a little shy, “actually... what i meant by that question was... if you wanted to date me or something like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon frowned. soonyoung was basically mumbling to himself and jihoon wasn’t able to catch what he was saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“come again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“erm... you— you might have misunderstood me?” soonyoung asked, peeking ever so slightly at jihoon who’s beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what do you mean? you asked if i wanted to date, and i answered honestly that time. dating never crossed my mind... for the most part, that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“never mind it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no, let me understand.” jihoon insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jihoonie, i swear it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i still want to hear it,” the younger demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">soonyoung aggressively shut his eyes.</span> <span class="s2"> <em>i shouldn’t have asked. i only ended up digging myself a deep grave</em></span> <span class="s1">, he thought.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“whatiwastryingtoaskyouthattimewasifyouwereinterestedindatingmeinparticular.” soonyoung let out in one breath. he kept his eyes shut, afraid to see the other boy’s reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung was startled when he heard a giggle coming from none other than jihoon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung opened one of his eyes, and peered at the boy, “what? you thought i didn’t catch that?” jihoon laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung’s face swiftly turned five shades of red darker; perhaps out of embarrassment? fear? who knows? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh my gosh, you could’ve at least pretended you didn’t comprehend it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you blaming it on me, now? you’re the one who willingly blurted it out.” jihoon countered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but you’re the one who asked!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but you started this conversation.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung ducked his head, “but... urgh! just pretend this didn’t happen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“without hearing what i have to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung looked at jihoon incredulously. jihoon only smiled at him like the cute munchkin he is. “i’m sorry, okay. i know you don’t want to date, and i totally understand that. i mean, you wouldn’t have gone as far as to set me up on weekly blind dates if i had a chance, right? but... i lo— like you. a lot. more than just the friendly type of like. i’d understand it if you’d hate me or—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon softly slapped his hand on soonyoung’s mouth to stop him from talking any more. “wherf?” soonyoung attempted to ask out of confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do you seriously think i’d hate you?” jihoon giggled, “i... only set you up on blind dates because i thought you were hinting— i thought you were indirectly telling me that you’re getting tired of being with me every week.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what? no! i will never get tired of you.” soonyoung declared in all seriousness, face still red as ever. jihoon’s face now matching (or even getting darker than) soonyoung’s crimson red cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon shyly scratched the back of his head, “i-is that so?” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">an uncomfortable silence followed suit. none of them dared to say a word, afraid to make any mistake. both just stared at the view in front of them— the calm river reflecting the gold to orange transition of the sky as the sun sets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">minutes have already passed when jihoon decided to brave the silence. clearing his throat, he asked, “... why were you crying when you heard what jun has to say about you, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i wasn’t crying! i just teared up a bit,” soonyoung snickered in embarrassment, “i just got, i don’t know, guilty? because it’s true; i only dated people because i can’t date you. it’s... unfair to them, really unfair.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i’m glad you know that,” jihoon sighed, “but, you know, you could’ve just asked me again? maybe rephrase your question?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung quirked an eyebrow, “you see... i can be dense some— no, most of the time,” jihoon explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hesitation is all over jihoon’s face, “y-you’re an exception.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung only furrowed his brows more. he doesn’t have any idea of what his best friend is talking about right at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this seemed to startle the younger, and so jihoon fiddled at the hem of his sweater. “w-what i’m trying to say is... uh, erm, i don’t like the idea of dating, sure, but i won’t mind going on one if it’s with you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soon, heat came rushing onto both of their faces— for jihoon, out of embarrassment; for soonyoung, out of surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is this your vague way of confessing?” soonyoung joked that earned him a smack on the arm from the younger boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re ruining it,” jihoon said, sending death glares to the older.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung raised his hands in surrender, “okay, okay. go on with your confession, i’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon stepped hard on soonyoung’s foot enough for the latter to almost tear up. jihoon just laughed at how ridiculous soonyoung looked at the moment, but did not forget to apologize even if it sounded apathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wow, thanks for your sincerity.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it’s okay. i love you, anyway.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung’s jaw dropped open. his face tinted with the color of love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... you love me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon got flustered realizing what he just said a few seconds earlier. “oh my gosh!” he exclaimed, aggresively covering his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung bursted into peals of laughter at the embarrassed state of his lover. he tried removing jihoon’s hands, which were covering his face, but the younger tried so hard to keep his face hidden.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jihoonie~” soonyoung called.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“my lover jihoonie~” he teased, but the other didn’t budge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jihoon~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“lee jihoon~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">soonyoung inched closer to the younger’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon quickly shove soonyoung’s face away from him, causing soonyoung to cackle louder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why did you only react after i said i love you? last time i checked, your name isn’t i love you,” soonyoung teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon flicked soonyoung’s forehead, “idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you won’t say it back?” soonyoung whined, a pout forming on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jihoon mumbled, “i love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it wasn’t as loud as soonyoung’s, but it surely was more than enough to make the older’s heart beat a hundred miles a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so... are we boyfriends now?” soonyoung asked all giddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“nah,” jihoon smiled, “first...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“take me out on a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you’ve read until this part, i just want to say THANK YOU for putting up with my work. i hope there somehow was a cohesion in this story.</p><p>tmi: initially planned this to have a bit of angst, but the world’s already suffering from too much stress so why add to it, right? lol</p><p>if ever i get some inspo and motivation, i MIGHT write an additional chapter for their date :^) </p><p>twt: @hddrafts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>